puppocakefandomcom-20200213-history
Puppocake Wiki
Creeper, aw man So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging from side to side, Side, side to side This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night Diamonds tonight Heads up, you hear a sound, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body, Oh no it's you again, I could never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes, Eyes, eyes, eyes 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind, Right, right behind That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time, Time, time, time, time Blows up, then your health bar drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy, So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die, die, die Die, die, die, die 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again, 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again, Creepers, you're mine Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds and make some armor, Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro, The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro Training in your room under the torch light, Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight, Every single day and the whole night, Creeper's out prowlin' - alright Look at me, look at you, Take my revenge that's what I'm gonna do, I'm a warrior baby, what else is new, And my blade's gonna tear through you Bring it 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, Yeah baby tonight, grab your sword, armor and gold, take your revenge, So fight, fight like it's the last, last night of your life, life, show them your bite, 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause baby tonight, the creepers tried to steal all our stuff again Welcome to Hell! Welcome to Hell! Welcome to Hell! Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse